Let the Flames Begin
by Havok's Girl
Summary: After BD. Seth keeps thinking about an old friend that he met nine years ago. And she comes back to Forks, with her older brother. But is she keeping something from him that leaves everyone in danger? Based on the song "Let the Flames Begin" by Paramore.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her awesome dreams.**

Prologue

Seth's POV

*9 years ago*

I was walking on first beach, with my big sister Leah. It was a nice sunny day and lots of people were out here playing in the water. Jake came running toward us and said, "Hey Leah do you want to come swim with me, Quil, and Embry?"

"I don't know, I have Seth here," Leah thought about it for a bit.

"Come on, we'll just be close by and Seth can come with us if he wants," Jacob persuaded Leah. She looked from me to Jake.

"Fine I'll come," Leah turned to look at me. "Seth, do you want to come swim or are you going to walk on the beach some more?"

"I'm gonna walk some more," I answered.

"Fine, but stay on the beach and if you're gonna go anywhere come and tell me," Leah said. I nodded and she walked to the water with Jake.

I was alone walking on the beach. I don't have many friends to play with. Most of them are around Leah's age and I barely get to see them. Jake likes to hang out with me, so it's always a fun time with him. I looked a ways down and sitting down was a little girl. She was around four or five. She wasn't a native, so she must be visiting. She looked at me and then she looked away.

I walked over to her and sat next to her. She had long black wavy hair; her skin was a light olive color. She was pretty small, but then again she was sitting down.

"Hi I'm Seth. What's your name?" I asked her.

"Rachel," she answered quietly.

"Do you want to come swim with me and my friends?" I asked her.

"Sure," Rachel said happily. Her brown eyes sparkled. We ran over to where my sister and Jake where. And we played in the water for hours.

*7 years ago*

I was walked up the street that I walk up every day to find a big white moving truck in front of a house. Rachel was putting stuff in there and I ran over there.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"I have to move," Rachel said. She was still pouting.

"Where are you moving to?"

"New York City," Rachel looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"Well that sucks," I said.

"I know. I might never get to see you again," Rachel said.

"You don't know that," I said. Rachel took off one of the necklaces she was wearing. And she put it in my hand. "What's this?"

"Friendship necklace," she said and opened it up. It had a picture of the two of us.

"Thanks. I'll miss you," I pulled her into a hug. She put her little arms around my waist.

"I'll miss you too Seth," Rachel said. I took one last look at her before she ran to her aunt.

*Present day*

I was walking around the woods in wolf form with Jake and Leah. We were just on patrol. The only reason Jake is with us, is cause Nessie's out hunting with her parents. And it takes a lot to get those two apart.

_So Seth who's the girl you were thinking about? _Leah asked me.

_You remember the girl I always hung out with when I was six? _Leah nodded._ That's her._

_Oh, I remember her. You have the necklace she gave you in your room on your desk._

_Are you guys talking about Rachel? _Jacob asked.

_Yeah, Seth keeps think about her._ Leah thought. _And it's getting annoying._

_Shut up, let's go check in with the Cullens,_ Jacob said.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Well the song for this is "I Never Told You," by Collbie Caillat. There's going to be a lot happening in this story. So be prepared. Review. This story is going to be good.**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her awesome dreams.**

Chapter One

Rachel's POV

"It's been seven years Rachel. You need to get over that kid," my older brother Sam said. I rolled my eyes he keeps pestering me about Seth. I may have been three when I had to leave him, but I miss him terribly. And it's good thing we're going to Forks. I might get to see Seth again.

"I don't care. I miss Seth. And I'm going to see him again, and there's nothing you can do about it," I smirked and looked back out the window of the plane. We were flying from Chicago to Seattle. Then we were going to run to Forks.

"But we have to find the Cullens before we do anything," Sam reminded me.

"I know. But one of them killed our dad. And I don't want to go to the place where daddy was killed," I said. Just thinking about daddy made me shudder. Our daddy James was with Victoria and Laurent when they went to Washington. All we know is that they went there, and then Victoria came to tell us that our Dad died and I ran to find him in Forks.

"Well we have to get over the fact that Dad, Laurent, and Victoria were all killed there. Rach you act like such a five year old," Sam complained.

"I'm not five, I'm ten," I said. Our other siblings were still in Chicago. There are three of them: Emily, Nico, and Kayla. They are James' other kids. We are all half vampire and half human. I don't know why we were created. We just were.

"And I'm twenty."

"You're twelve," I corrected him.

"I was being sarcastic," Sam rolled his eyes. The plane was descending. After the plane landed we quickly got off the plane and ran out of the building. We ran through the streets. Finally we hit the forests and it was about a ten minute run. We only had backpacks with us. So we went fast. A huge clearing was coming up quickly.

The sky was cloudy and no one was outside. Three wolves came out from the other side of the forest. A russet one came out in front. Sam stopped me before I could get any closer. A gray wolf followed the russet one. A sandy colored wolf ran up behind the other two. Both Sam and I walked out and the wolves growled at us. I couldn't stop looking at the sand colored wolf. He reminded me of someone. I stopped walking.

"Rach, let's go," Sam pulled my wrist and I stumbled forward. He led me inside the house. A whole bunch of nice looking people stopped and looked at us. A girl that looked about the age I looked like came down the stairs.

"Mommy, Jake's outside waiting for me," she stopped talking when she saw me.

"Renesmee, come here," a brunette with gold eyes came and took the girl.

A blond man came forward and said, "Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Now what are your names?"

"My name is Sam and her's is Rachel. We came here to look for your coven. We wanted to stay here. Our family started to get out of hand, so we came here," Sam explained.

"That's fine. Now you're not vampires," Carlisle started.

"No, we are half vampire and half human," I said.

"You're like me," the same girl said. Her ringlets bounced every step she took.

"How old are you?" a blond woman asked.

"I'm ten and my brother is twelve," I answered.

"Are you parents" a bronzed color guy asked.

"We only know our fathers name. James," Sam answered. The vampires stiffened at the name.

A caramel haired woman came up to us, "Hi my name is Esme. Would you like something to eat or anything?"

"No thank you," I said.

"I'm Alice we're going to be great friends," the pixie like lady said to me. The brunette and blond girls came next.

"I'm Rosalie and this is Bella," the blond said. I shook their hands. The guys stayed in their spots. I noticed the big guy was gone. Then I was picked up off my feet. I screamed.

"I'm Emmett," the big guy put my down. Then he picked Sam up next.

The blond man was covered in battle scars I cringed away from him. He introduced himself, "I'm Jasper." I gave him a small smile.

The bronzed guy was last, "I'm Edward." He seemed nice. I know the little girl was Renesmee.

Esme came up to me and said, "Your rooms are ready upstairs. Follow me." She led us to our rooms, which were on the top floor. Mine was across from Sam's, but next to Alice and Jasper's room. Sam's room was next to Carlisle's study. My room was a light purple color. The floor was a hardwood; my bed was a queen sized bed. It had dark shades of purple for the sheets. There was also a desk, huge closet, a bathroom, and one of the walls was made of glass. This is was a better house, than the one I had in Chicago. I had to share a room with Emily and Kayla. We lived in an apartment. So it was terrible there.

Alice came in my room," Do you want any help unpacking?"

"No. Hey do you know if it's going to be nice later?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Alice asked me.

"I was thinking about going to first beach," I answered.

"You want to go to La Push?" Alice scoffed.

"Well I have a friend in La Push, that I want to visit," I said.

"Fine then. So…do you have any special gifts?" Alice asked. She was shorter than I was, but she was about my height in the seven inch heels she was in.

"I can change my appearance. Like I can look like I'm a newborn or I can look like a cat," I said. "What can you do?"

"I can see the future," Alice said simply, like it was no big deal.

"I'm leaving now," I announced.

"I'm going to add more to your wardrobe while you're gone," Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Fine, but no heels higher than six inches, no pink clothes, shoes, or accessories, nothing frilly or too girly. And if I see anything I don't like I'm giving it to a furnace," I said.

"I accept your rules. And thanks for letting me shop for you," Alice left and I ran out the door. Hopefully I'll see Seth at the beach today.

* * *

**So Alice has a new shopping buddy. Yay for her. The song for this chapter is: "Friday I'll be Over U," by Allison Iraheta. Review. And the story will mostly be in Seth and Rachel's POV. Some chapter's it may Sam's , Alice's, Rosalie's, or maybe even Leah's. **


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her awesome dreams.**

Chapter Two

Seth's POV

_Well we're at the Cullens, you happy now Jacob?_ Leah asked him.

_Very._ Jacob thought. I rolled my eyes.

Three fast things came went inside the house. Smelled like vampire. Nessie was home. Here we go again. Then two more things appeared on the other side of the clearing. Jake and Leah went toward the Cullens. I just stood there staring at the two people.

_Hey! Guys wait up!_ I thought. Then I saw her. She was standing next to the guy in the woods. The girl looked like an older version of Rachel. Maybe she is Rachel.

_Seth! Earth to Seth!_ Leah thought. I jumped a bit. I ran over to them. The guy started walking toward the door. Jake and Leah growled at him. The girl followed slowly. She kept staring at me, like I was mad. But hey I am a good looking wolf.

_In your dreams._ Jake thought. I snorted. I don't care what he thinks.

_Seth stop thinking like Paul and focus._ Leah commanded me.

The guy took the girl wrist and I growled at him. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. I attempted to follow them, but Leah stopped me.

_Where do you think you're going?_ Leah asked me.

_To follow that girl._ I answered.

_Leah I think your brother imprinted or he just has a crush._ Jacob said.

_He just has a crush on a girl that he doesn't even know. Now go home and get some food. _Leah thought.

_But..._ I never finished that statement, because Leah growled at me. I ran all the way home. But before I went inside I shifted forms. My mom was at Charlie's just like always. When are those two going to start dating? It's been what five years? I don't know. But hey I'm hungry. Ooo, look pizza! Thank you Mom, for always thinking about me. After I finished the whole pizza (what I'm a werewolf who can blame me. I eat a lot). I went to my room. I looked at the necklace on my desk.

I looked inside of it for a few minutes. Man I miss Rachel a lot. She must be thirteen by now. She was six when she moved. I put the necklace in my pocket and went back to the kitchen. I opened the back door and water came pouring down on me. Then four different laughs we're heard. I noticed Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry were laughing at their little prank.

"Dude did you see his face?" Paul said in-between laughs. I started shaking, close to phasing.

"Guys I think he's gonna phase," Embry said. Paul and Jared ran off. But Quil and Embry tried to calm me down. After five minutes I got a hold of my anger. Embry ran inside and grabbed me a towel.

"Sorry about that. We thought Leah was home, we were going to do it on her. But Paul said just to dump it," Quil apologized.

"It's okay. Leah's over at the Cullens with Jacob. I was just going to first beach._ Alone_," I said. Quil and Embry went to the forest and I heard them phase. I sighed and walked down to the beach.

It seemed like I was alone, but I heard small footsteps behind me. It was the same girl that I saw at the Cullen's place. This time I got a better look at her. She had long black wavy hair, her skin was a moderate olive tone and her eyes were looking toward the ocean. She kept walking; when she looked up she immediately stopped walking.

"Seth?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Don't you remember me?" I shook my head. "Of course you wouldn't." She added under her breath.

"Wait, Rachel?"

"We have a winner," Rachel smiled.

"Oh my God," I pulled her into a big hug.

"Seth can't breathe," Rachel said. I laughed and let her go.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well I moved here with my older brother and here I am," Rachel explained. I noticed she was wearing the matching necklace to the one I have.

"So where are you living?" I asked her. I already knew she visited by the Cullens.

"I'm living with the Cullens out in the woods," Rachel told me. I looked at her. She got taller, but still shorter than me.

"So you wanna see my sister?" I asked her. Not that I want to see my sister. I just want to spend a lot of time with Rachel. I couldn't stop staring at her. Wait, did I just imprint. If I imprinted on Rachel my sister is going to kill me.

"Sure. Where is she?"

"At the Cullen place with Jacob. You remember him?"

"Yeah, he's the one who always teased me on being so tiny. I'm not that tiny anymore," Rachel said.

"No you're not. But still shorter than me," I said, she stuck her tongue out at me. I chuckled.

"Are we going or not?"

"Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?" I asked her.

"Hm…carry me. Payback for calling me short," she said. I rolled my eyes at her. She hopped onto my back and I ran to the Cullen place. Nessie and Jake were outside playing something. Emmett and Jasper were knocking trees down. Weird. Rachel hopped off my back and someone that looked a lot like Rachel came outside.

"Rachel Elena Porcaro where in hell were you?" the guy yelled. Rachel flinched.

"I told you I was going to visit Seth when we came here," Rachel answered simply.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in?" the guy kept yelling.

"I know I'm in a lot of trouble. But Alice knew I was going to La Push," Rachel said. I looked at Jasper and he sent calm waves to the guy yelling. The guy relax a bit.

"Fine, then. I can see you brought Seth here." The guy came up to me. "I'm Sam, Rachel's older brother." He smelled like vampire, but then again he was inside the Cullen house.

"Hey," I said simply. Nessie came over to me. "Well hiya Ness." I picked her up and she laughed. Leah came out and she started talking with Rachel. I kept noticing that Leah kept looking at Sam a lot. I think my old sister just imprinted. I went over to Jacob.

"Dude, I think I just imprinted," I told him.

"On Rachel?" Jacob asked.

"Yup. How am I going to tell her that I'm a werewolf?" I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Think about it, Rachel wouldn't know about the Cullens unless she was a vampire. Maybe she's a vampire," Jake suggested.

"She isn't she doesn't have gold or red eyes," I said.

"I'll give you that," Jake said.

"Maybe she's like me," Nessie joined the conversation.

I looked at Jacob then at Nessie. She could be on to something.

"Ness do you know anything about Rachel or her brother?" I asked her.

"Ask her to tell you everything," Nessie said and she ran over to Rachel.

"Both of the Clearwater's imprinted. Interesting," Jake said. I rolled my eyes and walked inside.

Maybe Rachel is like Nessie. Maybe she isn't. Who knows?

* * *

**Will Seth find out what Rachel is? Probably. The song for this chapter is: "Just That Girl," by Drew Seeley. Reivew. **


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey guys I'm gonna start putting the song(s) I listen to for the chapter up at the top from now on. I'm listening to "What Hurts the Most," by Cascada.

* * *

**

Chapter Three

Rachel's POV

Leah and I kept talking in my room. She was telling me some of the old stories of her tribe. Whenever she mentioned the cold ones, I stiffened. I'm part vampire. Maybe I should Leah, but if I tell Leah she'll tell Seth. And if Seth finds out, that would be bad. So don't tell Leah. I'm good with that.

"Leah if I told you that I might like your brother what would you do?" I asked her.

"I would tell you to go tell him that you do," Leah smiled at me. Right then I made a snap decision. I'm going to tell her.

"What if I told you that I'm not fully human what would you do?" I asked quickly.

"I would make you tell me what you are," Leah said, her face harden.

"I'm half vampire. Please don't tell Seth or Jacob. I'll tell them myself," I begged her.

"Fine. But is your brother like you?" Leah asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah. And we have powers too," I smirked.

"Great I imprinted on a person that part leech," Leah threw her hands up.

"What's imprinting?" I asked her.

"It's where a wolf finds their other half why?" Leah explained. Then her eyes widen.

"You're a wolf? Are Seth and Jacob wolves too?"

"Yeah all three of us are wolves. We phase whenever we're angry, we never age, and we imprint on the person who is our other half," Leah sighed. Then she added, "Jake thinks that Seth imprinted on you. But we can never be sure of that."

"Well let's go ask Seth himself," I said about to open the door. When I opened it a bit Leah slammed it shut. I heard someone on the other side yell.

"Someone one the other side of the door?"

"Yup," we opened the door a crack to find Jake rubbing his head. Seth was standing on the other side of the hall laughing. We closed the door. "We're trapped."

"What about the window?" We could go out the window, it would be fun. But Esme would get mad if we ruined her windows.

"Esme would get mad if we ruined her windows," I repeated my thought. I knew Jacob was listening again. So I opened the door and Jake tumbled in.

"Thanks for inviting me in," Jake said. "Leah, I can't believe you told Rachel. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It was an accident. And did you hear the beginning of the conversation?" Leah asked.

"No why?"

"No reason. Rachel why don't you tell Seth our little secret and I'll tell Jake," Leah said and I nodded. Once I was out the door it slammed closed. One of these days that door is going to break. Seth was still standing in his spot from before.

"What did Leah mean by little secret?" Seth asked me. I took him by the hand into my brother's room. I knew Sam wouldn't be in his room. He was having too much fun with Emmett and Jasper to care about me being in here.

"Well Leah and I were talking and important secrets kinda spilled," I admitted.

"What kinda secrets?" Seth asked.

"Leah told me you guys were wolves and that you might have imprinted on me," I said quickly. I didn't meet his eyes. Hopefully he won't be mad at me.

"Leah told you that. Well I hope she knows that I'm gonna kill her for this," Seth said.

"Don't," I grabbed his arm. I put both of my hands on his shoulders. "It wasn't Leah's fault. She accidently admitted that you guys were wolves."

"I'm still gonna kill her." I walked out of the room and went back to my room. I lied down on the bed. Leah and Jacob probably went downstairs. Good thing no one came in. There was a knock on the door.

"What?" I asked it a threatening voice.

"It's Alice."

"Come in," I said. I sat up and Alice came in the door with a whole bunch of shopping bags. Rosalie followed her, with more bags.

"Some of these are yours, but some are for me. So I'll help you put them away," Alice said. She started looking through the bags trying to figure out which were hers and which were mine.

"Did you follow my wishes?"

"Yep, anything that's pink is mine," Alice said. Rosalie kept putting bags down. Bella came in the room.

"Alice did you go shopping? Again?" Bella asked.

"Yes I did," Bella shook her head and Rosalie giggled.

"That explains all the bags in here. Do you want any help putting these clothes away?" Bella asked. She sounded like uninterested in the clothes.

"Sure," Alice, Rosalie, and I said at once. We all giggled. In a matter of ten minutes we had all my clothes, shoes, and everything else put away. The only things that were still out were Alice's bags full of stuff. Rosalie and I sat on my bed. Alice sat in my desk chair while Bella sat on the floor. We were talking about random stuff.

"Hey Rachel do you have any special powers?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, I can change my appearance," I said.

"Can you show us?" Rosalie asked. I changed so now I looked like I had blonde straight hair, dark violet eyes, and really pale skin. The girls stared at me like I said something crazy.

"Wow that was so cool!" Alice exclaimed. She ran into the closet and pulled something out. "Put this on." It was a pale blue sundress. Quickly I went into the closet and put it on. I found some sliver flats and put those on too. I ran back outside and Alice clapped her hands.

"That looks amazing!" Rosalie said. She smiled and Bella nodded in approval. I blushed a light pink color.

"You look like you could be Rosalie's kid," Alice commented.

"She could be," Bella said.

"Yeah, but if she was mind, I wouldn't let her be friends with the mutts," Rosalie said.

"What do you have against the wolves?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"They can't be trusted. They'll go behind your back and do something you'll never expect," Rosalie said. Then she added, "And they're vampire's mortal enemies."

"Well I can trust them. They would never do anything to hurt me," I said.

"You mean you can only trust Jacob, Seth, and Leah, "Bella said.

I looked down, "Yeah, that."

Alice joined in the conversation, "You can tell Seth likes you. It's obvious."

"I saw the way he was staring at her. He imprinted for sure," Bella said.

Rosalie snorted, "At least the boy is good friends with our family or he would be dead meat."  
"I think he's gonna be dead meat with my brother if he finds out," I said.

"If either one of them does anything bad come find us. Or we'll find you," Rosalie said. There was a knock on the door. "We'll be in Alice's room if you need us." Then Rosalie, Alice and Bella grabbed bags and ran out the door. I sat back down on my bed. A light blush was still on my cheeks, and a small smile was in place. Seth came in the room and sat next to me.

"Hey," I said. He looked confused, like he didn't know me. That's odd, and then I noticed I hadn't changed back yet. Shoot! I can't change in front of Seth. He'll know something's up. I had two options: 1. Tell him the truth or 2. Quickly run and change and come back. I chose option one. But I ended up doing the most stupid thing ever. I kissed him. Or at least I tried to. Before I could even get close enough, he pushed me away a bit. Then he ran out of the room. I changed back after he left.

I ran to Alice's room and Alice, Rosalie, and Bella were there. Running to Rosalie I pulled her into a hug, she stiffened.

"Rosalie, you're right wolves can't be trusted," I said. Rosalie wrapped her arms around me.

"I told you so," Rosalie said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Rach I'll make you some hot chocolate," Bella said.

Alice stopped us, "First you have to change out of that dress. It reeks of those mutts."

We ended up having a good time, just talking about girl stuff. And I forgot about what happened. Well I really didn't I tried to though.

* * *

**Well I can tell you that in the next chapter you'll find out what Sam's power is. And it's kinda cool, but dangerous. Review, review, review. **


	5. Chapter Four

**I'm listening to "Not Afraid" by Eminem.

* * *

**

Chapter Four

Sam's POV (Not wolf Sam. New character Sam).

Emmett, Jasper, and I were sitting in the living room. They were happy to have a new guy around the house. I'm glad that I don't have to deal with Nico anymore. He hates me, 'cause I changed him into a vampire. Yeah I'm venomous, you gotta problem with it? Hope not, or I'll find you.

"So Sammy, you got any gifts?" Emmett asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "One: don't call me Sammy, and two: yeah. I can control humans, vampires, and animal's minds."

"Okay, control me," Emmett said. He was basically bouncing in his chair. I concentrated. Emmett you are now going to run around the house in just your underwear. Emmett took off his shirt and pants and started running around the house.

"Did you do that?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, I love my gift," I smirked.

"You have an evil little mind," Jasper said. He was trying not to laugh. I concentrated on Jasper now. Jasper you are now going to put on Alice's favorite outfit and act like a runway model. Jasper ran upstairs and I followed him. I was going to get Alice and show her. I found her in Rosalie and Emmett's room looking at magazines with Rosalie, Bella, and Rachel.

"Alice, you might want to see what Jasper's doing now. And the rest of you might want to check this out too," I said.

"Does it explain why Emmett came in here only in his underwear?" Bella asked.

"Maybe," I said.

"Samuel Denver Porcaro, you did not just mind control people again?" Rachel asked me.

"No, Emmett and Jasper wanted to know what my power was," I admitted.

"So you had to make them do terrible things?" Rachel asked. I nodded and she shook her head.

"Well Emmett's just about done. And Jasper, well I don't know when he's gonna start," I said. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Jasper. He was trying to put on the seven inch heels on. "Jasper's just about done."

We all went downstairs. I went outside to find Jacob, Leah, and Seth. They should get to see this too. Leah was outside with Seth. They were talking. Leah noticed me and stared. I don't know what her deal is; she just keeps staring at me. But I kinda like her, she's tough and not like any other girl I've met. She kept staring at me, I looked at her and she blushed slightly. I smirked.

"Yo, Leah, Seth come on Jasper's about to put on a little show for us," I said and waved them inside. Leah came, but Seth stayed. Normally Seth would be all for it. Leah stopped next to me. "What's with him?"

"He kinda kissed a random girl that he didn't know. And he doesn't know how to explain it to Rachel," Leah said and shrugged it off. Wait, he kissed another girl? Oh, he's so gonna get it. Right after Jasper's show. I went over to him.

"Seth come on before I have to drag you in," I threatened.

"Fine drag me. I don't care," Seth said he glared at me. I concentrated on Seth. Seth your gonna get your butt inside that house and watch Jasper do his show. Seth got up and went inside. I smirked and went back inside. Leah was sitting on the floor, I sat next to her. She had this smell like she was around wet dogs. I didn't like it that much. Rachel was sitting in-between Rosalie and Alice. Emmett was back and was standing up fully clothed. Thank God! Funky music was playing. It sounded like: Hannah Montana. Ugh, I get enough of that music from my little sister Emily. She has the worst taste in music, unlike Rachel who has the best.

"Jasper change the music or I'm coming up there," Rachel said.

"Fine," Jasper said. "What song?"

I went over to Rachel and whispered in her ear, "Have him play Not Afraid by Eminem."

She smiled evilly," Not Afraid by Eminem."

"Really? You have great taste," Jasper commented. The familiar rap song started playing. All the lights dimmed and I took my seat next to Leah again. Jasper started coming down and the lights came back up. He was wearing a gold tube top, with bleached skinny jeans, and seven inch stiletto heels. Also he had a coach bag, Gucci sunglasses and a whole bunch of makeup on. Alice screamed, the rest of us laughed. I concentrated on Jasper again. Jasper you can come and give Alice and huge kiss and then start hitting Emmett and Edward with your purse. Jasper did what he was told. I went up to my room, laughing like a lunatic.

The song kept repeating, over and over again. There was a knock on my door. I let them in. It was Seth. What did he want?

"What do you want?" I demanded harshly.

"Leah, told you what happened?"

"Yeah, and I'm not happy about what happened," I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Sam, it wasn't my fault. The chick kissed me. I don't even know who she was," Seth looked like he was being serious.

"I don't care, who kissed who. All that matters is that you stay away from my sister," I said.

"No," Seth said.

I was baffled, "What did you say?"

"No, I'm not going to stay away from Rachel. I'm not afraid of you," Seth declared.

I ran quickly up to him. I whispered in his ear, "You should be. I can control your mind. I can bite you and you'll drop down to the ground in agony. Burning on the inside changing on the outside."

"You're a…a,"

I interrupted, "Not a full vampire. I'm half vampire, but I'm still venomous."

"Does that mean that Rachel is a half vampire too?"

"Yes it does pretty boy. Now leave before I eat you," I threatened him. He backed out the door and left. I ran out and saw that Rachel was talking to Seth. Oh, so he doesn't want to stay away from my little sister. I concentrated on them both. Seth, Rachel you're both going to get into a huge fight and aren't going to be friends with each other. Both of you are going to remember the other though. But you both will take this fight more as a break up, not a fight. I stopped and they were yelling at each other.

I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. The whipped cream was still out. Ooh, I like, no love whipped cream. Yes! The spray kind. Thank you Esme! Okay that was a total A.D.D. moment. I started spray the cream into my mouth. Edward came in, he was rubbing his arm, but he was glaring at me.

"Your evil. I can't believe that you don't want your own sister to have her own crush. And you're splitting her from her oldest friend," Edward said.

"Yeah, you're one to talk. You killed our dad, just so you could protect your own measly little human," I snorted at the end.

"Bella was the measly human you were talking about. Plus Rachel was the one who kissed Seth, she just changed her appearance. And Rachel's

about to start crying in a minute, so you might want to get up there," Edward said.

"How do you know that?"

"I can read minds and Rachel has all these sad thoughts. And cue the crying," there was a huge wail coming from upstairs.

"Fine you win," I sneered and put more cream in my mouth. I set the can down and started walking out of the kitchen

"Good luck," Edward call out and he went over to where Emmett was. Seth was sitting at the foot of the stairs with his head in his hands. There was a little puddle by his feet. Great he's crying too. I ran up to where my sister was. Rosalie blocked the door.

"Come on Rose let me in," I said.  
"Hm… let me think. No!" Rose said harshly.

"But she's my sister," I protested.

"And she needs women not her brother. Go comfort the mutt that broke her heart," Rose slammed the door. I heard the lock from the other side. I sighed and went downstairs to find Leah. She was sitting outside with Jacob and Nessie.

"Leah, you're brother just got his heart broken," I said. She ran quickly inside. I followed her slowly. She sat down next to her brother and put her arms around him.

Seth looked up and glared at me, "You! You control me! You made me get into that fight!"

"Whoa! No need to state the obvious," I said.

Leah stood up, "You're such a jerk. You have no compassion at all. I can't believe you would go that low to control my brother, your sister. I don't know what I saw in you." At the end Leah slapped me. She was shaking in anger.

Jacob came in and yelled, "Leah get out of there, you don't want to phase in here! Go!"

Leah ran quickly outside and changed into a wolf. I started at her with wide eyes. She was the gray wolf I saw, when I first came here. Jacob took Leah's spot next to Seth. Both of them glared at me. I rolled my eyes and went up to my room. Jasper was in there.

"Jasper what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"All the emotions, they're all sad. I'm trying to change them, but I can't all of them are controlled by a source," Jasper said gripping his head.

"This is all my fault. I need to talk to Rachel," I ran to her room. She was in there sleeping. I woke her up.

"What?" Rachel asked, still half asleep.

"Listen to me. I made you get into that fight with Seth. It's my fault. Forgive Seth and hate me," I told Rachel.

"It's not your fault Sam, stop blaming yourself for things," Rachel said. She fell back asleep. Rachel you will know that it was Sam's fault for the fight. You're going to forgive Seth and be friends again. Rachel sat straight up and looked at me. She glared. Then she slapped me. Really, twice in one day.

"I can't believe you controlled me Sam! Controlling things for your own pleasure always turns out terrible for you. You should be ashamed of yourself. Now come on, you have to apologized to Seth about what you did," Rachel took me by the hand downstairs. Jacob and Seth moved to the couch. Seth still had tears running down his face.

"What are you two doing down here?" Seth snapped.

Rachel pushed me forward, "Seth I apologize about what I did. I was just mad about what you did with that other girl. Which I know thanks to Edward was Rachel. So I controlled you both to get into this huge fight and that you two would take it like you guys broke up. And I know you two are for each other. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry."

"Nice speech. And thanks man," Seth said.

"We cool?" I asked him.

He laughed slightly and nodded, "Yeah we're cool."

I looked back at Rachel and waved her forward. She took a deep breath, "Seth I'm sorry about fighting. Even if it was my brother's fault, I'm still sorry. And I was the girl that kissed you. I was going to tell you why I looked different but you ran out before I got the chance."

"You're half vampire. I know," Seth said.

"How did you find out?"

"Sam told me," Seth said looking at me. Rachel turned and gave me a dirty look.

"I have this power to change my appearance, and Rosalie and Bella wanted me to show them. So I did. But you came in before I could change," she said.

"Rachel, I'm sorry for fighting with you, even if it was Sam's fault. Are we still friends?" Seth asked. He looked hopeful.

"Yeah we're good," Rachel said.

"Is this love fest over?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, it is," Seth said.

"Well come on kid, we gotta go find your sister and report to Sam about these two trouble makers," Jacob said.

"Let's do it," Seth said. Before he left, he gave Rachel a big hug. "I'll come by tomorrow with Jake and Leah." Seth kissed the top of her head and went outside. The two of them turned into wolves and ran into the woods.

"Well let's go get some sleep," I said and we went up to our rooms. Jasper was gone, but he left an iPod, which had the song that was playing earlier. Not Afraid. It kinda describes me. Must be for me. I dozed off, while listening to the song.

* * *

**Long chapter I know. It took me an hour to come up and type. Yes, I do improv chapters, pretty good huh? Well review. I'll update again tomorrow. Now which of these people do you want to come back from the dead: **

**James**

**Laurent**

**Victoria**

**Harry Clearwater**

**Riley**

**Bree **

**Irina**

**It's your choice. One of these people will come back to life and be in the story. **


	6. Chapter Five

**Songs: "I Caught Myself" by Paramore and "Any Kind of Guy" by Big Time Rush.

* * *

**

Chapter Five

Seth's POV

After Jake and I phased into wolves, we set out to find my sister. She couldn't be far, could she? We'll find out, soon enough. I couldn't focus, you know why? Probably, or maybe I'm just predicable. Well I keep thinking about the course of events that happened. And I still don't like Sam, but he's kinda funny. Well to me he is.

_How you holding up?_ Jake thought to me.

_Pretty good._ I heaved a sigh. Why do people assume I'm not feeling okay? I'll never know.

_So why did your sister run leave? She was doing okay, and then she got all mad and ran off._

_She found out who caused my misery. And she got all mad and ran off._

_That doesn't really sound like Leah. _

_I know, but she was all upset that her imprint cause all my misery. So she has every right to be mad. _

Jake processed that for a minute. That's true. Can you hear your sister yet?

_We should be able to, but who knows._ We went a little further into the forest. Then I could start hearing Leah's thoughts a few miles ahead.

_Jake, she about five miles north from here._

_Let's go and get your moody sister then._ Jake took off running, and I followed close behind him. About ten minutes later, I saw my sister laying on the ground. She looked like she was asleep.

_Is she asleep?_ I asked.

_Let's find out_. Jacob had a really loud thought. I flinched just hearing it. Leah snapped her head up and narrowed her eyes at Jacob who had a funny grin on his face.

_Jacob you idiot what do you think you were doing?_ Leah snarled at him. I backed up a little bit.

_Trying to get your attention, that's all._

_What happened while I was gone?_ Leah asked. We filled her in on what she missed.

The three of us ran to La Push, Leah kept her mouth shut for once. That's the upside. But the downside she keeps thinking about Sam. Jake is making Leah focus though. Leah's tough but not invincible.

_Hey kid you okay?_ Jake asked me.

_Yeah, why?_

_Just making sure you were okay is all._ Leah was still quiet. No rude comment. This is very eerie. I could see the other wolves coming. Good, I'm tired of all this quiet.

_Jacob anything new?_ Wolf Sam asked.

_Yeah we got two new hybrids at the Cullen place. And it turns out Seth and Leah imprinted on them. _Jake let everything he knew about Rachel and Sam go through everyone's minds.

_So that means we can't kill them._ Jared whined.

_Damn it! Seth, Leah why couldn't you imprint on normal people?_ Paul complained sarcastically. I ignored him, but Leah full on attacked Paul.

_Don't you ever think about killing Rachel or Sam. If you do I swear I'll rip you to pieces._ Leah threatened. We kept talking until dawn and people started to phase and leave. Soon it was just me and Paul left.

_Hey Paul can I ask you a question?_

_No you cannot. Now good day._

_But Paul._ I pleaded.

I said good day. Paul phased. I whined. Quickly I ran back to the Cullen place. I phased and walked inside. Sam was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. He looked me at me and groaned.

"Seth can you help me out?" Sam asked me.

"Sure," I wanted to help him with his problem.

"I need to impress Leah. I want to ask her out, but she hates me," Sam explained.

"If I help you'll help me ask Rachel out?"

He thought about it and nodded, "Okay Leah is a big fan of the band Big Time Rush. If you sing one of their songs Leah might warm up to you enough for her to say yes."

"So I'm basically singing to her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, now let's get practicing. You want this to be perfect," I said and we got to work.

Around noon Leah cam looking for me. She came inside and closed the door. I went over and sat her down in a chair. The lights dimmed and the song started.

_Hah, yea  
B T R, huh huh_

Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)

Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead

_So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need_

_Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I w You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)

Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide I'll be there

_Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there_

Let me know if I'm getting through  
Making you understand

_ Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play  
If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something  
New)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

_ Bring it back_

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there there

Once the music stopped Sam asked Leah, "Leah will you go out with me?"

Leah stared at him and then she said," First that was amazing and second…yes I will go out with you."

Sam went over and kissed Leah. It felt kinda awkward just standing there. So I walked outside. Someone ran into me and I noticed it was Rachel. I picked her up. Right there seemed like a good place. What's the worst thing that can happen?

"Rachel will you go out with me tonight?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Yes I will." Rachel gave me a big hug. Yeah I'm falling for her. But it's a good thing I can catch myself when I fall too hard.

**Cute ending right. Well I'm just about to eat. So I'll try and update later. So review.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Songs: "My Heart" by Paramore, "My First Kiss" by 3OH!3 Ke$ha, and "Hallelujah" by Paramore.

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Rachel's POV

Alice and Rosalie were helping find and outfit for tonight. It was going to be amazing. They pulled out a simple strapless red dress that went to my knees; I agreed since that was the fifth outfit today. They took me to Alice's bathroom and started to do my hair and makeup. The end result was marvelous after they finished. I looked at the time it was already five. One hour left, my heart was already pounding. It's never done that before, why now? The hour pasted by quickly because it was five to six. Alice made me sit in the kitchen with Nessie.

"You look pretty," Nessie told me.

"Thanks you looked pretty too," I said and she blushed. Nessie was wearing a pink summer dress and her bronze curls were hanging around her face.

Alice danced into the room, "Seth's waiting."

"Good luck," Nessie said, I nodded and took a deep breath. I walked into the room and looked at Seth. He was staring at me. My heart was still pounding. I walked to him and he stopped staring.

"You look beautiful," Seth said and I blushed.

"Thank Alice and Rosalie for working on me," I said. Then I added, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Just follow me," Seth led me to a big clearing. It looked more like a meadow to me though.

"How did you find this place?" It must have taken him a life time to find.

"Edward showed me the place. It's his and Bella's meadow, so don't ruin anything," I laughed and we sat around just talking.

"You're not like against vampires are you?" I asked sometime later.

"No I'm friends with them. I don't call vampires names like my other pack members do."

"It's good to know that you'll always be on my side," I said.

"I'll always be on your side. No matter what," Seth said. We locked eyes, my heart was jumping.

"That's really good to know," I said looking at the ground. I lied on the ground, looking at the colorful sunset. Seth lied down next to me.

"It's beautiful," I murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you," Seth said and pulled me closer to him. One of his arms was around my waist, I rested my head on his chest and sighed.

"I wish I could stay here forever," I said.

"Me too. It's just perfect," I nodded.

"Perfect and pure. Like you," I said.

"I'm not all that perfect. And everyone says that I'm pure," he said.

I looked up at him at him and he was smiling. Seth lowered his head to mine, my heart sped up more. And his lips touched mine. It was heavenly, I didn't want it to end. We kept kissing until it was dark enough. My first kiss will be one to remember. We left the meadow and went back to the Cullen house. There was a red Ferrari parked in front of the house, with two people inside. Seth and I looked inside and saw both of our siblings inside making out.

"I didn't see that one coming," I said.

"Neither did I. Let's go before they see us," Seth and I ran inside. Once inside we started laughing at what we just saw.

"What are you two laughing about?" Emmett asked.

"Go look inside the car and you'll see," Seth said.

Emmett and Jasper went outside with a camera. They came back and started laughing themselves. What did we tell them? They showed us the video and we started laughing with them. We heard the door open and the four of us went to watch television. Oh great they were watching SpongeBob.

"Emmett why were you guy watching SpongeBob?" I asked them.

"Oh, sorry I must have changed the channel," Emmett switched it to MTV quickly and we ended up watching some show on there I don't know. Footsteps came over to the couch we all looked at Leah and Sam they were glaring at us.

"You know we could hear you laughing from outside," Leah said. Crap I forgot that they could hear us. "Now Emmett hand over the camera."

"I don't think so. This is going on YouTube you know," Emmett ran to the computer that was in the next room. A few minutes of surfing through channels later Emmett came back and threw the camera to Leah. "It's up on YouTube now. So now the whole world can see you two making out in a Ferrari."

"Emmett you might want to run for your life," I suggested.

"Why?"

"You never want to piss off someone who can kill you. Especially if it's Leah," Seth said.

"I'm out of here," Emmett ran out the house and no one followed him. Weird, wait no it isn't.

"You mind controlled him didn't you?" I asked Sam and he nodded.

"Well this has been fun. I'm going hunting anyone want to join me?" Jasper asked. Rosalie and Bella came downstairs.

"We will," They both said at once.

"I guess I will," Sam said.

"I'm staying here," I said.

"Alright let's go. But we have to find Emmett on way," Jasper said and they all left.

"This has been a very interesting day," Leah murmured to me.

"Yeah, it has. Well at least I had a good time tonight," I said and Seth put an arm around my shoulders.

"What did you two do?" Leah asked.

"We went to a little meadow and watched the sunset," Seth said.

"That's cute," Leah said. "I'm going home. Seth you coming?"

"I'm staying here."

"I'll tell Mom you're over here when I get home," Leah went outside and I saw a gray wolf run off. Well this has been a very nice evening. Plus Emmett might run all the way to Canada before they find him. I guess we'll find out later.

* * *

**Well hey guys. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like my little story here. Thank you Mary Izzy Dakota for your fantastic review. Now review. The next chapter is going very cool. **


	8. Chapter Seven

**Songs: "I Can't Do It Alone" by 3OH!3 and "Sketch in Black And White" by Eyes Set to Kill.

* * *

**Chapter Seven

Third Person POV

The hybrid vampire Katerina over looked her new recruits to her newborn vampire army. She was looking for vampires to join her in fighting the coven in Forks. Some of Katerina's fiery curls were in her alabaster face. The cold rain was beating on her. She was building an army just like her mother Victoria did. But she wanted to destroy all the Cullens not just one. Katerina knew that two of her half-siblings were with the Cullens, but she didn't care. Katerina's co-partner Maria was on the other side of the bridge they were working on. Maria was helping Katerina because Maria has… no had a lover that is currently a Cullen. None of them knew what to expect from the Cullens. Katerina's phone rang a hard rock ringtone.

Katerina answered, "What do you want?"

"They're all spilt up right now. Most of them are hunting, but few are still at the house. But time to attack is day when most of them are hunting in different locations. I heard they were all splitting up for separate hunting trips next Sunday. Attack then," the man responded.

"You've been a great spy Fred. A huge asset to the army as well. You will be rewarded with your effort," Katerina purred in her soprano voice. She hung up the phone and went to Maria.

"When shall we attack?" Maria asked.

"Next Sunday. It gives us time to prepare and travel," Katerina responded.

Maria grinned slyly, "The Cullens won't even know we're coming."

"None of them will ever know what hit them," Katerina snorted and started walking to the little motel down the street. She switched to human form when no one was looking. When Katerina was born she had the power to change from human to hybrid to vampire forms. She walked through the dark Seattle streets, with making no eye contact with anyone.

Once inside her room, she saw someone sitting on one of the beds. Katerina changed back to vampire form and attacked the person. After Katerina had a hold of the person's neck, she could she who it was clearly. It was her mother's dear friend Riley. Katerina knew her mate brought Riley back to life.

"What are you doing here?" Katerina hissed.

"Do you want to know some of the Cullen's secrets?"

"Tell me them or die," Katerina growled. She gripped Riley's neck tighter.

"Well I know some of them have gifts. One is a mind reader and another can see the future. Also the Cullens have wolves. Giant horse sized wolves. You won't stand a chance," Riley said. Katerina let go of his neck and Riley sped out of the room.

Katerina sat on the old bed. All the newborns she created would stand a chance against the Cullens. The army had the strength and numbers . And what did the Cullens have against them? Nothing! This would be an easy fight. And Katerina would finally have defeated the coven who murdered her parents: James and Victoria.**

* * *

I know this was a short chapter, but its sets off what happens later in the story. And did you notice there is a vampire named Fred! Well review and I'm off to work on the next chapter. And Riley did come back and he's one to stay. For now.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Song: "Rolling in on a Burning Tire" by The Dead Weather.

* * *

**Chapter Eight

Rosalie's POV

It was about one in the morning and we had Renesmee, Rachel, and Sam upstairs sleeping. Bella, Alice, Esme, and I were sitting in the kitchen talking, while the guys were in the living room all watching CNN. That's when we heard Emmett groan, "Again!" All of us women ran into the room. Even the kids sleeping upstairs came down to see what was wrong.

That's when I heard the reporter say," Seattle is going through another killing spree. Just like the one that happened a year ago. But this one is bigger and worse. Over forty-five to seventy people have gone missing in this past month. The over-all total of this massacre is around one hundred and twenty five people have gone missing in this past year. And the numbers keep coming in."

"Do you think we have to fight them?" Esme asked.

"Most likely. They are in our territory and we don't want the Volturi to become involved," Carlisle said.

"When will they be here?" Bella asked. Alice looked like she was having another vision, we all surrounded her.

Alice looked at all of us and said, "They'll be here next Sunday. Their leader wants to kill us all."

"Someone get Jacob or Leah. We need to alarm the wolves," Edward said. Bella ran outside and went to find the mongrel. Ugh, more wolf stench . Renesmee came over to me and I embraced her in my arms. I noticed Rachel hug her brother tightly.

"What about Nessie, Rachel, and Sam? Will they have to fight?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. For right now I don't think they should," Carlisle said. Bella came back with the Jacob, Leah, and Seth. They were all in human form, right now. The wet dog smell made me almost gag.

"What's going on here?" Jacob the mutt asked.

"Another newborn army in Seattle. They want us dead. All of us," Jasper said.

"How many and when?" Leah asked.

"Around forty-five to seventy. They'll be here next Sunday," Edward said.

"We need to talk to Sam about this," Jacob said.

"What are we going to do about Nessie and them?" Leah asked, looking at Rachel and Sam.

"We don't know yet. Hopefully they don't have to fight," I replied.

"Are we going to have fight them like we did with the red head's army?" Seth asked.

Alice froze again seeing the future. Then she said," Jasper have you ever thought about Maria coming up north to have an army?"

"Maria's leading the army?" Jasper asked.

"Not alone. She has a partner. She looks a lot like Victoria though," Alice said.

"I know who it is," Sam said.

We all turned to look at him," Her name is Katerina. She's my half-sister. James changed Victoria after she gave birth to Katerina."

"She has the power to change from human to hybrid to vampire," Rachel said.

"So it's the red-head's offspring. Should have guessed it," Leah said. Nessie jumped out of my arms and went over to Jacob. He picked her up and held her.

"Am I going to shield everyone again?" Bella asked.

"It would be safer if you do. Just in case they have powers that would go against us," Jasper said.

"So when are we going to practice?" Jacob asked and put Nessie down.

"Talk to Sam and tell him to meet us tomorrow at midnight at the clearing where we fought the first army," Carlisle said and Jacob nodded. The three of them walked out the door and phased into wolves.

"Alice can you see anything else about the army?" Carlisle asked her. Alice looked into the future.

"I know that we have someone spying on us from the outside of the house," Alice said.

"Emmett, you, Edward, and I will go follow the person," Jasper said. And they ran out the door as well.

"They'll catch the man. Don't worry about it," Alice encouraged us. I went over to Rachel and hugged her. She threw her arms around me. Rachel may look like a teenager, but she's only ten.

"Will all those vampire have to die?" Rachel asked.

"Yes they have to sweetie. They're going to try and kill us all," I responded.  
"They shouldn't have too. We should give them all a chance," Rachel said.

"If we do then they won't hesitate to kill us," I said. Emmett came back inside the house.

"We caught him. What should we do with him?" Emmett asked Carlisle.

"Bring him in here," Carlisle said.

Jasper and Edward brought the vampire inside. They set him in a chair. His blood red eyes looked at all of us.

"Sam I think your power will be useful here," Jasper said and Sam stepped toward them.

"What's your name?" Carlisle asked him.

"The name's Fred," the man responded.

"Why are you here?" Carlisle continued.

"Katerina and Maria told me that I should spy on ya'll. They said that I should report what ya'll do every day," Fred responded.

"Why do Katerina and Maria want to destroy my family?" Carlisle asked.

"Katerina wants revenge on ya'll for killing her parents. And Maria wants her so-called lover back from ya'll," Fred said.

"Will you tell Katerina and Maria that you were here?"

"Probably. I have to report everything to them. That would include this. But if you kill me then won't have to worry about me telling," Fred said.

"He's got a point," Emmett said. I gave him a dirty look and he shut up.

"Sam do you think you can make him forget this conversation?" Carlisle asked him.

"I can try. But he might lose all his memory in the process," Sam said.

"He'll only forget the conversation don't worry about it," Alice said.

"All right," Sam said and he closed his eyes. When he finished he nodded.

"Jasper, Edward let him go," they both let him go and Fred took off running.

"I never thought I would meet a vampire named Fred," Bella said.

"Same here," I agreed.

"I'll put Nessie, and Rachel back to bed. Sam can go on his own," Alice said.

"Gee thanks," Sam said and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow we'll all start training. I'll give Bella the basics of Newborn fighting again. And the hybrids can come with," Jasper said.

"I don't think Nessie should fight. She's not that old and if she fights she could get hurt," I said.

"Rose has a point Jasper," Esme agreed with me. I beamed a bit.

"I think Rachel and I could fight. We're strong enough and we can handle it," Sam said.

"So that gives us two more to our list. Plus the thirty some wolves that still has us outnumbered," Jasper said.

"How about we figure this all out in the morning," Carlisle said.

"That would be a good idea," I said.

So I have a new threat to my family and I have to fight. Again. But I'll be willing to fight for my family, no matter what the consequence.

* * *

**So here's another chapter for you guys. And just to make it clear Fred didn't die. Yet. Now adios for today. My back hurts from sitting straight in this computer chair and I have to swim laps for thirty minutes. Gee, thanks mom. Oh, well. Review.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Songs: "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse, "It's on" by the Camp Rock 2 cast and "Waka Waka" by Shakira.

* * *

**Chapter Nine

Rachel's POV

"Rachel, Rach wake up," someone was shaking me awake. My eyes snapped open and Nessie was sitting there. She looked about two or three years old now.

"Hey Ness why are you waking me up?" I asked her.

"It's already noon and you were still asleep. So I wanted to wake you up," Nessie smiled and I gave her a small smile back. She ran out of the room and I got up. A few minutes later I was making my way down the stairs when I saw Jasper sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

I went over to him, "What's wrong Jasper?"

Jasper looked up at me, "My family is about to fight a giant newborn army bigger than the first one we fought and I don't know how to plan this one out. And I don't know if all of us will come back alive."

"But we will all survive. I know we will. And you'll do your best at planning and training. I know it," I encouraged him.

"You know you sound a lot like Alice we you said that," I blushed and walked into the kitchen. There was food on the table and I went to go eat some of it. Jacob came in from the back door. He grabbed some of my food and sat down.

"Hey that's mine!" I said.

"Not anymore," Jacob said.

"Well it was mine," I pouted.

"You act like such a five year old," Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not five, I'm ten," I argued.

"Really? I thought you were thirteen," Jacob actually looked shocked.

"Yes, I'm ten. Now get me a new piece of bacon," I ordered him.

"Let me think… no," Jacob said.

"Don't make me get Sam down here," I threatened.

"I'm going," Jacob sighed and went to get me more bacon. He returned a few minutes later a plate full of bacon.

"Thanks Jake," I smiled and he rolled his eyes.

Leah came in the door and sat next to me. She saw the plate of bacon and asked, "Can I have a piece?"

"Sure," I said. Leah took a piece and ate it.

"How come Leah gets a piece?" Jacob asked.

"She asked for it, you just took it," I replied.

"Good point. Can I please have a piece?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, you can Jake," I rolled my eyes and he took a piece. Quil and Embry came in the door later and they didn't ask for bacon. Yay more for me! The three of us finished the plate, by the time Sam came down there was none for him. Leah and I walked away, and we watched Jacob getting yelled at by a twelve year old. It was quite amusing.

"Are you going to fight in the battle?" Leah asked me.

"Probably. I've never fought anyone in a war before though," I said.

"It's a good experience to fight though," Leah told me.

"I know. How was your first experience?" I asked her.

"It was good. But I did get Jacob hurt in the process," Leah looked down at the ground guiltily.

"What happened?"

"Well it was during the first newborn battle and we thought all of the newborns were destroyed. But there was one left. I was fighting it, until Jacob came in and he got the right half of his body shattered. But we finished the last one off and got Jacob some help," Leah explained.

"That day must have been awful," I said.

"It was fun to fight though," Leah said and we went outside.

* * *

It was about midnight and I was in the clearing sitting with Alice and Bella. Rosalie was fighting Jasper right now and we were watching them. After them fighting a lot they had to call it a draw because the wolves arrived. Dang that's a lot of wolves. Around thirty or forty, I think. I could tell which one Jacob was, he was the big russet one, Leah was one of the gray ones. And the rest I have no idea. I remember the sandy colored one from my first day in Forks. But I can't remember who it was. I think it was either Embry or Seth, but I not sure.

Carlisle gave a little introduction before we all started training. It was really fun. I did get to fight Sam and Bella. I beat Bella, but lost against Sam. And I am a very sore loser, trust me. I'll be so mad, that everyone in a twenty mile radius wants to hide. But I tried to control my anger, Jasper also got the message that I was mad and he helped. I grinned at him and he continued to help train.

Renesmee and I were sitting close-by watching everyone fight. Jacob in wolf form was lying by Nessie and she was petting him. One of the wolves came up to us and lied down next to me.

Nessie smiled at the wolf and said, "Hi Seth glad you could join us."

I saw Seth watching me and I started petting his fur. He licked my hand and I smiled. We finished up a few minutes later and I stood up. Both Jacob and Seth ran to catch up with the rest of the pack.

Sam was walking next to me and then he said, "Getting fancy with a wolf are we?"

"One: That was Seth and two: his sister who is also your girlfriend is one too," I said. Once we arrived at the Cullen place it was dawn.

"We'll keep training and when it's the day before the battle we'll all stay by the clearing," Jasper said.

"What are we going to do about the hybrids? They have to sleep," Bella said.

"They could camp out in the mountains and then we could bring them back before the fight starts," Rosalie suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. Some of the wolves can stay up there with them," Edward said.

"If they do, they should stay with their imprints. It would be better to have the wolves not worrying about them," Esme said.

"You have a point there. And one of us should stay up there with them," Alice said.

"I'll stay," Rosalie volunteered.

"Okay we're all set. We just have to make sure the wolves are okay with this also," Carlisle said. Esme came and took us to bed again. Once I was in my room, I took out my IPod and started listening to music. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Not the best chapter ever, but it was good. Sorry about not updating yesterday. I was hanging out with my friends in the day and then I went to my church to see Kung Fu Panda. And I hung out with more friends there. Thank you all for your reviews and review more. **


	11. Chapter Ten

**Songs: "Ignorance" by Paramore,"Losing You" by Otto's Daughter, and "Hero" by Skillet.

* * *

**Chapter Ten

Third Person POV

All the Cullens were sitting were sitting around the living room, when Alice suddenly had a vision involving the newborn army. She gasped and everyone surround her. Alice hadn't seen anything new from the army, so this was a shock. No one knew what to expect from them. And the battle would be in two days.

Alice spoke, "Maria and Katerina sent some of the army ahead. They'll be here tonight around midnight."

"Everyone started getting everything ready to leave. Rosalie, Bella take the hybrids to the mountains, once they finish getting their things. Edward, Emmett you two inform the packs about our current situation. Tell them to sent at least one wolf to help Rosalie protect the hybrids. The rest of us will start heading toward the clearing," Carlisle instructed.  
Rosalie and Bella went upstairs. The hybrids finished packing in record time. The five of them headed downstairs, each of them had a backpack on their shoulders. Bella was going to help Rose sent up the campsite, and then going back down to the clearing to help the rest of her family. Alice was sitting on the couch watching the army's decisions carefully.

Edward and Emmett were running through the forest trying to find either Jacob or Sam. Who they found instead was Paul and he was standing at the boundary line. Emmett explained the situation to him and Paul reluctantly let them through. Paul ran ahead and came back with both packs. All of them looked at the both the Cullen men with curious eyes. Edward explained what was going on to the quickly.

The wolves started to discuss everything.

_Why the leaders of the army send some ahead? That just doesn't make sense? _Jared asked.

_To make sure we don't know they're coming?_ Collin suggested.

_Still Jared has a point. I wouldn't be stupid enough to send some of my army ahead_ Paul said.

_Guys! Guys! Listen up we need to send one of us to help Rosalie_ Sam said.

_I say we send one of the youngest_ Jacob told Sam.

_How about Seth since he helped Edward during the first newborn war_ Sam suggested.

_That would be a good idea, since Seth has no problem with the vampires_ Jacob said.

_Alright we chose one to help Blondie_ Jacob thought to Edward.

Emmett looked confused, "What are they saying?'

"They're all thinking how stupid Maria and Katerina are for sending some of the army ahead. And they chose who they're sending to help Rose," Edward responded.

Emmett's phone rang after Edward finished. He picked up the phone and it was Rosalie. He told Rose that they would be on their way with her wolf helper. She sounded uninterested with a wolf helping her. And Rosalie hung up.

"We need to go now. Rose and Bella are about to go set up and we need to send the wolf with them," Emmett informed Edward.

_Seth you're going with them_ Jacob told him.

_Why me?_ Seth asked.

_Because one: you're one of the youngest and two: you have no problems with vampires_ Jacob answered.

_Fine but where am I going? _

_In the mountains to help the blonde bloodsucker protect Nessie and them_ Jacob said.

_Alright, so I just follow Edward and Emmett_ Seth said.

"Let's go," Emmett said. Edward, Emmett, and Seth ran off to the Cullen house. Rosalie and Bella were waiting outside patiently. After Rosalie complaining about the wolf odor, they took off for a nice remote location. Rosalie sent up the camp in ten minutes, which consisted of two small tents. It was around forty degrees outside and it was pouring rain outside. So almost everyone stayed inside, Seth was the only one who stayed outside.

Back at the Cullen home, the vampires were running around the house trying to get everything they could. Bella came back and she was soaking wet. She went upstairs to change and came back down to help Esme get things together. Jasper was sitting with Alice, hoping that she would have another vision. But she was sitting in the beetle position, with nothing.

Once everything was 100 percent ready, they went out toward the clearing and the wolves were already there staying in the trees. Alice had another vision, but this time it was a long one. She saw the newborns had split in half. The half coming here consisted of forty newborns. But some of them were only coming to spy.

"Forty-five. I see forty-five coming. Ten are only spies though. Five are here to find the hybrids. They know the hybrids won't be in the clearing. We need to warn Rosalie," Alice said.

Emmett pulled out his phone and dialed Rose's number. She didn't answer, her phone was off.

"Her phone is off. One of us has to go warn her," Emmett informed the rest.

"I'll go," Bella said and she took off toward the mountains.

Alice had another vision and she said, "They're here early. The spies are wandering around."

"Emmett, you take some wolves and destroy the spies," Jasper said and Emmett went with Leah, Paul, and Quil to destroy the spies.

"Jasper are you sure they'll find them all?" Carlisle asked.

"Emmett will find them all. I'm sure of it," Jasper smirked.

Bella found the campsite easily. All she had to do is smell the wolf smell. She saw Seth outside; he saw her and motioned his head to one of the tents. Bella thanked him and went inside. She saw Rose inside with Renesmee and Rachel. They were all sitting around in silence.

"Rosalie, be prepared. The army knows about Renesmee, Rachel, and Sam. You have to protect them. Trust Seth and he'll trust you more. Now be careful. At least five of them will be coming," Bella explained.

"We'll do our best to fight them off. Now go explain this to Sam, he's in the other tent," Rose said and Bella nodded and went into the other tent.

"Rose, what's happening?" Rachel asked.

"The newborn army is looking for you guys, now if they find you in here fight them. Remember what Jasper told you," Rosalie told them.

Bella came back in the tent, "Rosalie turn your phone on. Emmett tried to call you, but couldn't reach you."

"Alright. But it will be on vibrate," Rosalie said.

"I'm going back to the clearing. Good luck," Bella said. The rain started to clear up. But it was late November and the sky was a storm gray. The temperature started to drop and it had Renesmee and Rachel putting on their jackets.

"I'm going outside," Rachel announced.  
"Stay by Seth," Rosalie said.

"I will," Rachel said and she went outside and sat by Seth. Something fast moved in front of them. Both stood up and a girl with crimson eyes stood in front of them. Seth went to attack, while Rachel ran to find Rosalie.

"Rosalie. They're here," Rachel said. Rosalie ran outside and another newborn was in front of her. She started to fight it. Rachel and Renesmee ran to the other tent to find it empty. They went back outside and saw Sam helping Seth. One newborn tried to grab Rachel, but she tore the arm off of the vampire. He screamed and she kept fighting it. Another came up behind Rachel and pulled her by the hair and Rachel screamed. Rosalie ran quickly, but the last one blocked her. Seth and Sam finished up theirs, when they heard Rachel. Seth pounced on the one behind Rachel and she fell to the ground. Sam finished the one his sister was fighting before.

Rosalie finished her second one and started to pick up the pieces. Renesmee started a fire, and helped Rosalie. Seth and Sam finished and threw the pieces in too. But after, Sam went over to his sister and helped her. Seth went into the forest and phased quickly. He ran back out and helped Sam. Rosalie went to see what the problem was and opened the tent who the two guys. And Rose called Carlisle to tell him what was going on.

Carlisle picked up his phone and heard what the situation was up in the mountains. Once he hung up he told the others what happened.

"And two just ganged up on Rachel like that. This isn't good. I should've stayed up there," Bella said.

"It wasn't your fault Bella. It could have happened to any of us," Alice said.

"Have we heard anything from Emmett yet?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing yet. But he will call in if anything does happen," Carlisle said.

Emmett was running a long side the three wolves. When they came across five of the spies, close to La Push. Leah and Quil took on two, while Emmett and Paul took on the other three. They finished and burned the pieces quickly. Emmett called Carlisle and told him, they found five of the ten. Carlisle told Emmett about what happened in the mountains.

"I'll check it out once we're finished here," Emmett said.

"Alright. As for the spies, check near Forks or by our home," Carlisle said.

"Can do," Emmett said and hung up.

Paul picked up a strange scent a few miles from the Cullen house. And the four of them ran over there. Lucky for them, the five spies were there. They were finished off quickly. Emmett sent Paul and Quil back. Leah went with Emmett to check out what happened in the mountains. There was a fire, outside and Renesmee was watching it. Leah came out after Emmett, but in human form.

"Nessie, where's everyone else?" Emmett asked the little girl.

"They're all inside that tent,"Renesmee pointed to the first tent. "Rachel, got hurt and they're all worried about her."

"Is everyone else okay?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, everyone else is fine," Renesmee said.

Emmett and Leah went to the tent and Leah looked inside. She saw almost everyone inside. Rosalie looked up and went outside.

"What are you two doing here?" Rose asked.

"I told Carlisle I'd check out what happened here. So how's Rachel doing?" Emmett asked.

"She's still unconscious. Rachel woke up once, but slipped back unconscious. I don't know what's wrong. But I know her hair was yanked, so hard that her head could have come off," Rosalie said.

"Why are there two tents?" Leah asked.

"One for the guys and one for the girls," Rosalie clarified.

"That makes sense," Leah said.

"Let me guess, you're here to see if Seth's okay?" Rose asked.

"I'm here to see if Seth and Sam are okay," Leah said.

"You can go in and talk to them," Rose said.

Leah went in and took Rosalie's old spot next to Sam. Both guys looked up at her.

"Leah what are you doing here?" Seth asked her.

"To see if you guys are okay," Leah answered.

"We're okay. Just worried about Rachel is all," Sam said looking at his sister.

"She should go see Carlisle. He would know what's wrong with her," Leah said.

"What are you doing here with Emmett anyway?" Seth asked.

"He took me, Paul, and Quil to find some newborn spies. We destroyed them all ten of them. But I don't think the other thirty are here yet," Leah said.

Emmett came in the tent and said, "Leah, we have to go. You'll be back here later. Don't worry." Leah sighed and left. She went back to phase and joined Emmett outside.

Emmett and Leah were back at the clearing soon enough. Emmett informed Carlisle on Rachel's condition.

"She just needs to rest. Gratefully the pressure wasn't enough to put her in a coma or worse," Carlisle said.

Alice had another vision. "They're here."

The Cullens and stood in the clearing ready to fight. The newborns started to charge them and the Cullens ran toward them. The wolves attacked them from the rear and the newborns were killed easily.

Rosalie was pacing outside, while the fire dimmed. Renesmee came back outside and she had a small smile on her face.

"Rose, Rachel's coming around," Renesmee said. And Rosalie ran inside the tent and watched.

Rachel sat up," What happened?"  
Before anyone could answer her. Both Seth and Sam hugged her.  
"Alright guys off of Rachel. One of you two, go keep watch. You've both been in here for three hours," Rosalie said and Sam left.

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" Rachel asked again.  
"You were attack from behind. And fell unconscious for three hours," Rosalie explained.

"So that explains why my head hurts," Rachel said. Renesmee went back outside.

"I'm going to see what the pack is up to now," Seth said and left.

"I'm glad to see you up and about now," Rose said.

"Who took care of the two that attacked me?"

"Both Seth and Sam. They each took one. I tried to help you, but the last one got to me first," Rose said.

"At least we won that battle," Rachel said.

"Yeah we did," Rose said and her phone vibrated.

"Rose, the battle in the clearing is over. You can come, with the hybrids," Emmett said.

"We're on our way," Rosalie said.

"Did Rachel come around?"

"Yeah, she's up. See you later," Rosalie hung up the phone. They went outside and all of them ran to the clearing. They saw a huge fire in the middle of the clearing.

"Are they all gone?" Rosalie asked.

"All thirty," Alice said.

"Well that's good. Now are we going to camp out there or go back to the house?" Rosalie asked.

"Since your camp is set up, it would be better up there," Jasper said.

"Tomorrow we'll train some more and then plan for the battle," Carlisle said.

"That's a good plan. Now might I suggest that we have each of the hybrids stay with someone in the battle at all times. So we don't have another incident like we did today," Rosalie said.

"That would be a good idea," Esme said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jasper said.

The Cullens continued to plan out things. And white snow started to fall from the sky. Rosalie took the hybrids up to the mountains. Jacob, Seth, and Leah were following behind her and they stayed up in the mountains for the rest of that cold night.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had to go to church early. Our youth choir was singing, then after church I had to sign up for Senior Bible Quiz. Then I went to see Letters To Juliet. That is a very good movie. I read more of my book Eternal. I suggest you read it. After I had to go help out at my church's VBS. And I have to go again tonight. Then I'm watching Cake Boss and Famous Cakes on TLC. But right now I'm going to go hang out with my friend Mason. Review.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Songs: "Because the Night" by Cascada, "Neutron Star Collision( Love is Forever)" by Muse, and "My Hero" by Paramore.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven

Rosalie's POV

The snow kept falling all day. But luckily all of us, got to go back home. Reason why is because Alice saw that the newborns won't have any more surprises. Which is really good. But the bad thing is, is that the snow is still falling and we've had more than a foot of snow. Bella had to come back up and help me reset up the tents, because they were buried in the snow. Jacob and his pack of mutts came up later on and they just stayed outside.

The sun started to go down, so I decided to go have a little chat with the mutt. He was sitting in person form in front of a little fire.

"Dog we need to talk," I said.

He looked at me, "About what?"

"I know we don't like each other, but we're both here for one reason. For them," I said.

"Where are you going with this?"

"I was thinking we should make a truce. Just for them and only for tonight," I told him.

"Why would I make a truce with you?" the mutt asked.

"You made a truce with Edward did you not?"

"Good point. So what you're saying is that, we'll try to work with each other for Nessie and them?" I nodded. "Fine, but we'll go back to hating each other once this is over."

"Yes, now I'm going to check on everyone and you might want to switch with one of the other dogs so you can spend time with Renesmee," I said.

"Yeah, I'm going to switch with Seth right now," Jacob went into the second tent. We had to put up a third tent for the mutts, so they could have a place to sleep.

I went inside the first tent and Ness was in her she was curled up in her little sleeping bag asleep. It was so cute that I wanted to take a picture of her. I crept out of the tent slowly and I saw that Seth was outside. And I went into the second tent and Rachel was sitting in one of the corners huddled up shivering. I went to get a closer look and she looked like she was freezing. I touched her and she was as cold as I was. That's not a good sign, so I went outside to get Seth.

"Seth you might want to go back inside," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Rachel is freezing. I'm not even kidding, she's as cold as I am," I said. Seth walked with me into the second tent and he slid next to Rachel. I stayed there for a few minutes, and then went into the third tent. Both Sam and Leah were asleep, so I left that tent. Well two out of three are asleep. Good and good. But I decided to check up on Rachel.

Rachel was still awake, but she wasn't shaking anymore. She was in Seth's arms and they were talking. I know for sure, they love each other, I can see it in their eyes. Even if I don't like it if she dates a mutt, she deserves to be happy. And he's her hero, for sure. I left the tent and decided stayed outside and kept watch. Since I'm the only one who doesn't need sleep, it makes sense. But I can't help think about tomorrow, will we all survive the battle? How strong is the army? I know that there was ninety total, but forty-five came early. So that means we have to fight forty-five, plus the two creators.

Jasper decided to put each hybrid with a wolf. So that means like Renesmee would have a wolf like Quil or Collin. But they would get some of the younger wolves. The stronger wolves would take on the newborns themselves. I know that Rachel has Seth, because he's one of the youngest and Sam has Brady. But seriously Sam doesn't need help. He has the mind control, all he would have to do is think to the newborn to kill them self

We'll have to fight in snow, but we did have to fight in snow last time too, so it doesn't really matter. And the cold doesn't bother us, unless you're a hybrid, then it does. But we don't have to worry about anything at the moment. At least we're all safe, and with each other. That's all that matters.

* * *

**Sorry guys it had that's it's a short chapter, but it has to be short. And the next chapters the newborns come. So keep an eye out for this story's next chapter.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Songs: "Whataya Want From Me" by Adam Lambert, "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne, and "Bulletproof" by La Roux.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve

Bella's POV

Everyone was ready for the battle about to happen it was really early Sunday morning and Alice said they would be here in just a few short minutes. I had my shield up, just in case any of the newborns had any powers that would affect us. I was standing in the back with Esme and Sam they were here to protect me, in case of a surprise attack. The wolves were somewhere close-by they would come once the battle started.

"They're here," Alice announced. Two women were in front. One had long black hair that was pinned up, her red eyes looked at each of us and she was wearing modern clothing. She must be Maria. The other had red curly hair and she had striking blue eyes. She looked a lot like Victoria. But then her eyes turned red. The second one was Katerina.

Maria was looking at Jasper, who was standing next to Alice. She said, "You all must be the Cullens."

"Yes we are. Might I ask who you may be?" Carlisle asked.

"I am Maria and this is Katerina. We're here for one reason. To destroy you all," Maria said. "Be ready to die."

The army came out and started running toward us we started fighting them. The wolves came out and attacked from behind like they did last time. I was fight as best and fast as I could. I was about to be attacked from behind when Embry came and took care of that one. I shot him a grateful look and continued. I saw that one was about to get Jake and he was finishing off one, so I took care of the one behind him.

I noticed Jasper fighting Maria and I could catch some of the words she was saying. She was trying to get Jasper to come back to her. He kept refusing and then he started winning. One came in front of me and I ripped its arms off and kept fighting that one. Then I saw Rachel fighting Katerina, and then Seth came and helped her out a bit. I saw Esme light a fire and people started throwing parts in the fire.

I had one more and I finished it off easily. I threw the parts in the fire and looked around the clearing. All the newborns were gone and I saw Jasper throwing Maria's parts in the fire. And Rachel throwing Katerina's parts in a separate fire. I went to help Alice she was setting another fire.

"Alice are the Volturi coming?" I asked her.

She searched the future, "No not this time. They didn't even hear about the newborns."

"Well that's a relief," I said.

"I'm just glad we don't have to worry about anything for a while," Alice said.

Rosalie came over and threw more parts in," I'm glad we won this fight. With no deaths or injuries."

"Me too," I agreed.

"At least the mutt didn't get himself hurt this time," Rosalie said.

We all went over to where our family was. Emmett came back from the woods with a smile on his face.

"No one was hiding out by the house, or La Push. We're safe," Emmett said.

"Good. Now let's go celebrate," Alice said.  
"You mean: We won let's go shopping and make Bella suffer," I said.

"Yeah pretty much. Let's go," Alice dragged me away to the house.

Even though we won the battle we still have the same Alice.**

* * *

Sorry it's another short chapter, but there will be another bit with the battle in the next chapter. And I'm sorry to say that this story is almost over. Boo : ( I know. But review anyway.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Song: "Let the Flames Begin" by Paramore. (Remind you of something? Check the name of the story.)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen

Rachel's POV

(**Takes place during the battle. At the end.)**

I was finishing up the vampire I was fighting, when someone jumped on my back. They sunk their teeth in my neck and I fought the urge to scream. So I tried to throw them off of me, but then I was pushed to the ground by a powerful force. I looked up and saw Seth fighting Katerina. I joined in by ripping one of her arms off, her scream made me smile. It was kind of a pleasant sound. Then I went behind her and snapped her head off. I lit a small fire and threw her head and other parts of her body in. Seth came over to me and licked my face.

We went over to where the Cullens were. Bella, Alice and Rosalie were throwing more pieces into another fire. Emmett came out from the forest with really good news. We finished them all off. I noticed three wolves were missing from the pack, I turned around and they were walking out from the forest. I saw Seth, ran over to him, and kissed him. Then I saw him holding his arm.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

"The psycho red-head got a hold of my arm and dislocated my shoulder," Seth said.

"Seth you need to have Carlisle look at that," I said.

"Don't worry its healing fast," Seth said.

"What do you mean by healing fast?"

"Well you know how I'm a wolf well my injuries heal faster than a human," he said.

"Come on let's just get you to Carlisle," I took him over to Carlisle and he put the shoulder back in place.

"Let me rephrase something," Rosalie started. "No one got killed, but this time Seth got hurt. At least it wasn't Jacob."

"Well at least the truce is over," Jacob said.

"Good thing," Rosalie said.

"You guys made a truce?" Emmett asked amused.

"Only because I had to stay in a small area with him. And I don't think anyone up there would have liked it if me and mutt were fighting all night," Rosalie explained.

"That would have been a sight to see. Rose and Jacob having a truce," Jasper said.

"They kept their distances though," I added.

"Well that's a shame. But did Sam mind control you guys to do it?" Seth asked.

"Let me ask him," Rose went over to Sam. It took five minutes of convincing to bring her back.

"No he didn't. But he did control Jacob last night. He made Jacob do something on a dare," Rosalie said.

"That's why I kept singing Britney Spears in a girl voice," Jacob said and we all burst out laughing.

"Maybe we should all head back to the house," Emmett said.

"That's a good idea. It's almost noon," Rosalie said.

We all went back to the Cullen house and Alice and Bella were in there watching I think it was VH1 or MTV or something like that. Then I saw Emmett take a seat next to Bella.

"Alice I didn't know you watch E!," Emmett said.

"I don't Bella does," Alice said.

"What? I like to watch random channels sometimes," Bella said.

I looked at Renesmee, "I don't know how you live with your mom."

"I don't know how you live with your brother," Nessie said.

"Touché," I said and smiled at Ness.

Alice took me to my room and gave me a whole bunch of clothes to try on. I kept asking her questions about things.

"Why exactly did you go shopping?" I asked her.

"Because it would be the only time I could in the next two days," Alice said.

"That explains it," I said under my breath.

"You know Rachel, you grew up since we've met," Alice said.

"Really I haven't noticed," I said sarcastically.

" I mean it. You're a lot like part of the family," Alice said.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" I asked.

"Yes it is you haven't had an actually family with a mom and dad. But you've grown up with just your siblings and a dad that didn't really care about you much. Here you have a family, friends, and a boyfriend," Alice said.

"I know and I like it here. Alice you're like my sister and everyone here is family," I said. Alice came by me and gave me a hug.

"Let's go downstairs," Alice said and we walked downstairs. Esme came over to me and led me to the kitchen. She sat me down in a chair and sat across from me.

"Rachel can I ask you a question? Don't worry I asked your brother the same question and he said to ask you," Esme said and I nodded. "How would you like to be a part of the family? Like an actually sibling to everyone here."

I thought about it, "I would love to. Both Sam and I fit in here perfectly."

"I'm glad to have two more children in my family," Esme said and we hugged.

"And I'm glad that I finally have a mother and a father that love me," I said.

"And you have siblings too," Esme reminded me.

"And a pack of wolves living close-by," I added.

"Go tell your siblings I bet they'll be excited," Esme said and I went into the living room. Emmett and Jasper were on the couch as always and I sat in-between them.

"Hey Emmett guess what?" I asked him.

"What?"

"You have a new brother and sister," I told him.

"You're my sister?" Emmett asked me and I nodded. "Well now I have a new baby sister."

"I'm not a baby! But I am little and part human," I said and my hand automatically went to my neck. I felt the bite Katerina gave me and it was still there.

"Well its glad to have you part of the family Rachel," Jasper said.

Alice and Rosalie came down the stairs and Rose asked, "Wait is Rachel part of the family?"

"Me and Sam are family now," I said.

"Finally! I was waiting for this to happen!" Alice exclaimed.

Jacob, Leah, and Seth came through the door at the same time Alice said that. All three had confused expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean by that pixie?" Leah asked.

"We're adopting Sam and Rachel into the family," Rose said.

"That means you guys will be staying in Forks with the Cullens, right?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, we'll be living with the Cullens as one of the youngest," I said.

"So that means both of you guys are staying," Leah said.

"Yeah and if you're looking for Sam he's in his room," I said and Leah went upstairs.

Jacob went inside and watched T.V. with Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Rosalie went to find Bella at her house in the woods. So that left me and Seth. We went outside and sat on the porch.

"How's your arm?" I asked him.

"Its better and I have some news. And I don't know how you're going to take it," Seth said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We found three different scents. Two are vampire and one is a hybrid. We don't know whose scents they are, but I think you or Sam would know," Seth explained.

"So we have another threat," I said.

"We don't know that yet. But we don't have to worry about it until it gets out of hand," Seth said.

"I know, but I thought that we wouldn't have to worry about anything for a while," I said.

"We always have to worry about something."

"But what if…" I never finished that because Seth pressed his lips against mine. We stayed on the porch just kissing until I heard Emmett laughing. We broke apart and went to find Emmett. Something's never change do they? **

* * *

Oh my gosh I can't believe this story is over. But I do have the Epilogue after this. And there will be kind or a surprise coming up. Don't you worry. ;). Review and review.**


	15. Epilogue

**Song: "Let the Flames Begin" by Paramore.

* * *

**Epilogue

Random vampire watching battle from afar POV

**(You'll find out who it is soon enough *wink wink*)**

I watched the coven of vampires as they took down the newborn army, like it was no big deal. Huge wolves the size of horses helped the coven. Body parts were flying everywhere, screams flew into everyone's ears. Fires blazing off in distances away from the battle. But there was one vampire I was looking for. My precious Katerina. She was leading the army with Maria. A head with black wavy hair caught my eye though. It looked like Rachel's head, but it can't be. Rachel should be in Chicago with Kayla, Emily, and Sam. Finally I caught a glimpse of her face. Oh my freaking God. It is Rachel what the hell is she doing here? Katerina suddenly appeared next to me and kissed me passionately.

Her eyes were filled with sorrow and she ran to where Rachel was and jumped on Rachel's back. A blond male vampire from the coven noticed Katerina attack Rachel and he ran over. But the male wasn't fast enough, Katerina sunk her teeth into Rachel's neck but there was no scream. Why isn't Rachel scream! Sometime that girl gets to me in annoying ways. A sandy colored wolf took Katerina off Rachel's back. Katerina's blood curdling scream made me cringe. She is my mate, I need to help her. But if she dies I can get my revenge on whoever killed her. I quickly went over to get a closer look. The wolf tore Katerina's legs off, another scream came from her lips.

Rachel went behind her and snapped her head off. Katerina's red hair flew behind her head as it rolled on the ground. Rachel threw the head in the fire in disgust. My eyes widened at the sight of Rachel looking smug. She just murdered the love of my life. The wolf limped over to her and licked her face. She giggled and they threw the rest of Katerina's limbs into the inferno. I knew what I had to do, I ran deep into the forest. Luckily I found a campsite.

And sitting outside were my two sisters Emily and Kayla.

"Did she survive?" Emily asked her hazel eyes searching my face.

"No Rachel and some _wolf_ killed her," I spat. Kayla gasped and Emily's mouth dropped open.

"Rachel? As in Rachel Elena Porcaro?" Kayla asked.

"Yes, turns out she has some wolf friend. But I'm going back to see more," before either of them could respond I ran off.

Back in the clearing the coven and wolves were watching as the fires burned. But I didn't see the sandy wolf anywhere. But I did see Rachel and she was standing next to Sam. What is he doing here? Three really tan people came out of the woods. Two were men and one was a woman. The girl ran up to Sam, she wrapped her arms around him and he put his arms around her. The taller of the two men jogged over to a little bronze haired girl. He picked her up and he kissed the top of her head. Quickly I went into the trees and went to get a closer look.

The last guy worked his way over to Rachel slowly. He held one of his arms to his side. Rachel noticed this and she ran over to the guy. She did what I least expected her to do. She kissed the guy like full on. A big idea came to my head. I took out my phone and took a picture of the two. Perfect.

"What happened to you?" Rachel asked the man. Being a vampire I can hear far.

"The psycho red-head got a hold of my arm and dislocated my shoulder," the guy said.

"Seth you need to have Carlisle look at that," Rachel said. So the guy's name is Seth.

"Don't worry its healing fast," Seth said.

"What do you mean by healing fast?" Rachel asked him.

"Well you know how I'm a wolf well my injuries heal faster than a human," he said.

"Come on let's just get you to Carlisle," Rachel took him to one of the blond men.

I kept observing them. They all acted like a family. But when I saw how happy Rachel and Sam looked here I knew it had to end. And plan would start soon enough. I just had to have the right timing. I Nico Alexander Salazar will avenge my mate.

I stood in the middle of the forest and whisper," And so let the flames begin."

* * *

**It's been a blast working on this story guys. It really has. But this has to come to a close. And I will put all the songs together for one big playlist for you all. It will come. Keep a look out for that and listen to them. They're really good songs. Thank you all for your reviews. Hope to see you all later.**


	16. Playlist

**Songs for the story: Let the Flames Begin.**

**Prologue: "I Never Told You" by Collbie Caillat.**

**Chapter One: "Friday I'll Be Over U" by Allison Iraheta.**

**Chapter Two: "Just That Girl" by Drew Seeley.**

**Chapter Three: "What Hurts the Most" by Cascada.**

**Chapter Four: "Not Afraid" by Eminem.**

**Chapter Five: "I Caught Myself" by Paramore and "Any Kind of Guy" by Big Time Rush.**

**Chapter Six: "My Heart" by Paramore, "My First Kiss" by 3oh!3 ft. Ke$ha, and "Hallelujah" by Paramore.**

**Chapter Seven: "I Can't Do It Alone" by 3OH!3 and "Sketch In Black And White" by Eyes Set to Kill.**

**Chapter Eight: "Rolling In On a Burning Tire" by The Dead Weather.**

**Chapter Nine: "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse, "It's On" by The Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Cast, and "Waka Waka" by Shakira.**

**Chapter Ten: "Ignorance" by Paramore, "Losing You" by Otto's Daughter, and "Hero" by Skillet.**

**Chapter Eleven: "Because The Night" by Cascada, "My Hero" by Paramore, and "Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever)" by Muse.**

**Chapter Twelve: "Whataya Want From Me" by Adam Lambert, "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne, and "Bulletproof" by La Roux.**

**Chapter Thirteen-Epilogue: "Let The Flames Begin" by Paramore.**

**There you guys go, it's all the songs from the story. Hope you listen and enjoy every single one of these songs. I know I like… no love them all dearly. Tell me which one was your favorite out of all these songs.**


	17. Sequel Previews!

**Hey guys I have great news! There will be a sequel to this story. And I have the name for it and everything. But so far I have four stories that will be together. This was the first and I'm about to show you the sequel.

* * *

****Now presenting the second chapter in the Conspiracy Series and the sequel to Let The Flames Begin. Here are the sneak peeks for: Let This Go.**

Sam

A man in dark clothing came from the shadows. His lips were pursed, he glared coldly at Rachel and Seth. I recognized the man immediately it's Nico. His eyes were a vivid crimson red. He had a young vampire girl at his side, she was looking at me with great interest. Nico lunged for Rachel, but Seth blocked her and was bitten instead.

Right then I sat straight up and looked around my room. I got up and went Rachel's room. The door was wide open and she was writing vigorously. I put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face me.

"Sam what's wrong?" Rachel asked me.

"It's Nico he's coming for us," I told her and she fainted.

Alice

If my vision was correct, then the vampire would come here and try to kill someone. But they wouldn't succeed, because we're all going hunting. Just then a knock was heard at the door. Rachel came down and was getting closer to the door.

"Rachel don't!" I screamed, but it was too late.

Nico

I was staring at the Volturi guard member when it hit me.

"Demtri, can I ask you a question?" I asked. He nodded. "What are your final words?"  
He opened his mouth to reply but I grabbed a hold of his neck. He was squirming around in my firm grip. Then I snapped his neck and threw his head into the fire pit.

"I always hated you," I told him and tore his arms off.

Third Person

The vampire tried to get a hold of the wolf, but couldn't. When he extended his arm to grab a hold of the wolf, it ripped the arm off. The vampire yelled in agony and knew what he had no choice, but to bite the wolf.

Rachel

I ran inside the house and everyone crowded around me. Questions were flying all over, but I ignored them. I focused on the situation at hand.

"Carlisle!" I yelled and he came downstairs and looked at me. "Carlisle, its Seth. He needs your help."

Seth

"What do you mean?" I asked my mom.

"Seth your great-grandfather wasn't' just a wolf. He was also a vampire," Mom said.

Rachel

Nico's red eyes searched my face, "Please Rach I'm begging you. It wasn't my fault that your mutt lost the fight."

"Well you expect me to forgive you, for causing all this chaos? Well then you're out of your mind!" I yelled at him.

"So much like you're brother. But it's you who are wrong,"Nico said.

"Well I don't care you are the single most…"I never finished because Nico kissed me and the door opened at the same time. When I saw who it was, my heart just broke in half.

Rosalie

A letter was sitting on our porch, I picked it up. It smelled like a vampire, but then again it was sitting on our front porch. I opened it and read what it said. My whole body froze in shock as I finished reading it. Emmett came up behind me.

He read the deadly words," Cullens your death is coming. Aro."

* * *

**Now were those just very shocking and exciting previews. I tried to make it like a preview for a movie. So tell me what you think. **


End file.
